Alex Green
Alex Green was valet to Lord Gillingham and visited Downton Abbey with him in 1922. Biography |-|Series 4= 1922 When he arrives he thanks Anna after she helped him out carrying some bags. Despite her saying he was just being friendly, her husband is suspicious of him. Green is friendly and chatty, and introduces the servants to a loud new card game. Later, whilst the rest of the household - including all the servants - are upstairs watching Dame Nellie Melba sing, Green approaches Anna whilst she is in the kitchen getting something for a headache. He first offers her a drink from a flask, before saying she must want some fun and that her "old cripple" of a husband couldn't possibly keep her happy. Anna replies that she is happy and asks him to let her pass. He refuses and proceeds to brutally attacking her.a Afterwards he leaves her and goes back to the concert as if nothing had happened. The following morning, Green remarks that he will remember the previous day for many years to come. Gillingham admits he is not particularly fond of his valet, but admits he is lucky to even have one. Green returns to Downton again with Lord Gillingham. Mrs Hughes later confronts him. He later remarks in the servants' hall how he went downstairs for peace and quiet when Nellie Melba was singing, because he was not enjoying her performance. He blames Anna as much as himself for what happened stating and lying that they both had had too much to drink. However Mrs. Hughes knows the story better and confronts Green saying that he is the one to blame. The day after Mary asks Lord Gillingham to fire Green, he is informed that Green was killed in London by a bus after tripping into the road. His death puts suspicion on Bates due to Bates having previous experience being around unusual deaths of his enemies. |-|Series 5= 1924 Unfortunately in 1924, a police sergeant visits Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes and tells them that there was a witness prior to Mr. Green's death who heard him ask someone why they had come. Furthermore, Green had apparently told staff members in Gillingham's household, including his butler, that he had had a quarrel at Downton with "the valet" - John Bates. Both Carson and Bates insist there never was a quarrel between them while Green stayed at Downton. Bates speculates to Anna that because they didn't like each other maybe Green took steps to set Bates up in case he did anything. Green is further revealed to have carried out attacks on several women, some of whom came forward to talk about their ordeal. According to Inspector Vyner, Green's victims "were generally small, slight women who gave him little or no encouragement". |-|Series 6= 1925 One of his rape victims eventually confessed to the authorities that Green was mocking her only moments before his death. The woman got angry, and pushed Green into the street. The latter was unintentionally killed as a result of being hit by a passing bus. She was arrested for manslaughter, and she sent her sincerest apologies to Anna and Bates for not having confessed earlier. Notes a While not explicitly shown on screen, it is made clear that Green raped Anna. Behind the Scenes *Alex is a short form of Alexander, so it is possible his full name is Alexander Green, but this has not been confirmed. Appearances External Links *'Downton Abbey's Joanne Froggatt: I "Couldn't Resist" Playing A Serial Killer After Anna By Antonia Blyth August 22, 2015 3:10pm Green, Alex Green, Alex Green, Alex Category:Valets